1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sinks which provide for temporary storage of items to be recycled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concerns for the environment have placed new demands on the disposal of garbage. The use of waste removal systems which provide for the storage of recyclable items in a receptacle in conjunction with a sink are well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,635,361 and 4,689,840 there are disclosed guide rail systems for waste containers. Systems for pivoting waste containers inwardly and outwardly from under sinks are also well known. These are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 330,892; 1,207,598; 1,830,781; 2,067,983; and 2,172,188.
A problem with such systems is odor. In addition to providing movement of a waste container inwardly and outwardly from under a sink, a movement system should be capable of also providing a tight seal between the waste container and a waste chute. Moreover, when removal is desired, it should be easy to access the recyclables. Such a system should also be operable with the fewest component parts. Further, it should be easy to install and repair.
In keeping with aesthetic objectives, it is also preferable that all component parts be hidden from view when a container utilized in conjunction with the system is not being emptied. It is also desirable that the sink be of as compact a size as possible.